JK a short story
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: This is a story that I wrote Two years ago when I had trouble sleeping so please enjoy


On a wintery night in December, there is a girl walking around in the lightly falling snow with no coat. She's wearing a black mini-skirt with a red overskirt and lace-up corset with a white long-sleeve undershirt and a large purple silk bow hanging from the back of the waist. The snow was covering her red flats and half of her black mesh stockings. Everyone knew the girl as Brunet. She walks over the local park and curls up in the covered part of the red plastic slide. She has no home, no family, tons of people know her and love her to death, but none of them are her true friends. There was one boy who she had once called 'her best friend' for he was the only one who really touched her. As she starts to fall asleep she mumbles, "Good night Kris, maybe I'll join you tonight." Then she falls into a slumber.

Five years ago

"Brunet! Where are you? Brunet?" A distant voice called out. One of the neighborhood girls was looking for Brunet for she thought of her as her friend. "Hey! I'm up here!" was heard from a tree in the local park. A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked up to the tree and called up. "Hey Brunet! Get down here! My house has the turn of taking care of you! And mom made pancakes!" The girl called up. "No thanks! I'm in the middle of something!" Brunet called down. "Ok. I'll make sure that my brother's state exchange student doesn't eat them all!" The girl called. "Wait! Alexia! I'm coming!" Brunet exclaimed. "Hurry up then!" Alexia yelled. Brunet jumped down wearing a pair of blue jeans with a belt. Her big blue tank top swayed in the stirring breeze as clouds formed over head. "We got to hurry. I was checking those clouds, and it's gonna be a really bad storm. I could see the lighting all the way in Lenexa." Brunet told the girl while running through the disk golf course. "That bad? Do you think there will be a tornado?" Alexia asked as they slowed down to approach the crosswalk. "Looks bad enough to have one." Brunet said. The wind started to pick up as they turned the corner at the Rolling Ridge Elementry School. "Better pick up the pace, huh?" Alexia asked. "Yeah let's go." Brunet said. Right as they were crossing Santé Fe and Parker, the rain just dumped on them like an over flowed bath tub. "Shit!" Alexia and Brunet yelled in unison. They sprinted the rest of the way to Alexia's house and when the familiar teal truck and green and pink house came into view they felt the adrenaline rush push them faster than they've ever ran. "I already got dry clothes ready for you two." Alexia's mom said while getting out of her silver ford escape. "I started to go after you guys when the rain started." She said. She handed us clothes and sent Alexia upstairs and me to the bathroom that's right across the kitchen. I knocked and when no one replied I opened the door to see Alexia's brother climbing in through the window covered in mud. "Brunet? Is it our turn again to hold home to the angel of Kansas?" He asked. "Yeah it is. Now get out Anthony! Brunet needs to change into some dry clothes before she gets sick." Mom, as Brunet calls every mother figure, said grabbing the boy and dragging him out. "Thanks." Brunet called as she shut the door. She immediately took off the sopping mess of a shirt and held up the green t-shirt that had thumper on it. She looked at it and suddenly held it to her covering her chest as a girl, with pixie cut red hair, climbed in through the window. She let out a little scream and the girl quickly covered her eyes with her arms repeating her apologies. Brunet quickly faced her back to the stranger and put on the shirt. "Get out now!" She yelled as she opened the door. Anthony was standing in the door way and grabbed the girl. Brunet slammed the door in his face before he had a chance to enter. She locked the door and pressed her back to it. After she caught her breath and ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair she went the window closed it, and locked it to be safe. She shut the blind and slipped out of her blue jeans into Alexia's fuzzy black pants. "Hey Brunet it's me." Alexia said. "I just finished." Brunet said as she opened the door to see Alexia standing there holding two Wii games. "Which one do you want to play? Guitar Hero or Just Dance?" She asked. "Guitar Hero pleases! Is that the new one?" Brunet asked. "Yup, we got the drums and mike set up for you already to go." Anthony said from behind her. "Hey annoying thing! Be a gentleman and put my clothes with Alexia's. Please?" Brunet asked sweetly while tossing him her clothes already knowing the answer. "Of course, anything for you my angel..." He said catching the wet mass. "Thank you." Brunet said. "Let's go." Alexia said. Brunet nodded and as they walked past the fridge they pulled out the chocolate soymilk. Brunet grabbed two glasses and met up with Alexia, who was holding the swinging door open for her. "Thanks." Brunet said. "No problem. Didn't want you to drop the glasses again." Alexia said. "Right." Brunet said. They walked over the two doors to the right and opened them to see Anthony and the other girl, in dry clothes, sitting on the couch. "Drums are ready for you, but Kris gets the mike." Anthony said told Brunet. "Ok," Brunet said in a mock sad voice, "But I get to pick the first song!" Alexia rolled her eyes and used the guitar to move the cursor over "Crazy Train" by the one, the only, _Ozzie Osborn_. "Yes! Let's go!" Brunet yelled. "You like Ozzie?" Kris asked. Her red hair that had spikes sticking out all over her head was sticking to her face a little bit, but the spikes were still very visible. "Heck yeah!" Brunet said. "Ok guys, time to start. Alexia, rock, paper, scissors for who goes on guitar." Anthony said. After three rounds of it Alexia got the guitar and Anthony, swearing up a storm to match outside, picked the base. Brunet, Kris, and Alexia played on either hard or medium while Anthony played on easy. "You wimp." Brunet said as she started the song out with Alexia. Half way through their fifteenth song the power went out and the sirens went off. "Come on guys. We got to go." Mom said as Dad, as Brunet called all of the father figures, got the safety kit from the kitchen. We had to go through the kitchen to get to the basement and Brunet managed to get a glimpse outside the window that was shaking violently. "Holy shit!" she whispered. Kris heard her and looked out the window. "Definitely not good." Kris said. "Move!" Dad yelled over the wind as it broke down the front door.

"Come on Dad! Worry about yourself and not the door!" Brunet yelled and grabbed his hand dragging him down the steep steps as he started to head towards the front room. "Back corners! It's heading this way!" Dad yelled as we heard things falling down upstairs. "Here, Brunet! Get the radio to the weather station!" Mom yelled over the wind. Brunet was handed the radio and she sat down next to Kris. Her baggy t-shirt and jeans looked more comfortable then what Anthony was wearing. He always dressed up in his finer clothing whenever it was their turn to have her. "Do you have a light?" She asked her. She pulled out a lighter. "Nice." She said. She lit it and held it close enough for her to see. Within seconds Brunet had the radio on the weather station and got nothing but static. "Crap!" She quickly covered her head as what sounded as the windows upstairs broke. "Hey, it's gonna be ok." Kris said placing her hands on the shaking girls' shoulders. "I hope the animals haven't gotten hurt." She whispered. "Why do you care about them?" Kris stated. "They are my second family; they help me when I need it the most." She said. Kris chuckled and she looked at her ice blue eyes. They held worry, fear, and love? She quickly looked away finding interest in a stain on her shoelace. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kris." She said. "Brunet." Brunet said still looking at her shoelace. "What's your real name Brunet?" Kris asked. "Well what's yours?" She asked back. "No, I asked first. What's your real name?" Kris pressed. "I only tell those who are closest to me. And we just met so, I can't tell you." Brunet said. "How old are you?" Kris asked. "16, You?" She asked. "16." She told her. "Brunet. Any luck?" Anthony asked coming over to her. "No. Not yet. If Tiger was here she probably would have it working." She replied. She handed the radio over the nerd of Alexia's family and closed her eyes. Sleep soon consumed her like a cookie and she dreamt of nothing. As was usual with her…

She woke up with her head tilted to the side resting on top of Kris' shoulder. She felt Anthony draping himself on her and shoved him off. He was so asleep that he thought that he thought he had landed on her again. In reality he landed on his sister. So you can imagine the laughter war she had with herself when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her head back on Kris' shoulder finding her rather a great source of heat. She was like her personal heater. "Hey," Kris whispered. Brunet, thinking she was asleep, jumped at her voice. She quickly picked her head up off her shoulder and looked at her stain again. "No, come back. You're very warm." Kris while grabbing her and putting her in her lap. "Heh, you want to know what will be fun to do." She asked. "Tell me." Kris purred. "Why don't I get a camera real quick and snapshot that sight then I fall asleep right here?" Brunet asked. Kris raised an eyebrow then gave a chuckle. "Alright, but where's the camera?" She asked. Brunet got up and walked over to the steps. "It's quieted down up there. I know exactly where it is, I'll be back in a minute." She said starting up the stairs. She was stopped by Kris pulling on her arm. "You're not going up there. The storm's still going." She said. "Well then how else are we going to get the picture?" She asked. "With my phone." She said while pulling it out of his pocket. "Oh. How do you work it?" She asked. "You really do live outdoors." Kris said aloud. "No, I know how to work it." She said snatching the phone from her hand. "Ok. You don't have to snatch." Kris said seriously. "Sorry." Brunet said. She smiled at a thought she had, but pushed it out of her mind with a blush creeping onto her face. "What were you just thinking?" Kris asked, mischief and curiosity covering her face. "Nothing, come on. I'm still tired and they might wake up." She said quickly walking past her. "Alright, I'll let this one slide if you tell me your name."Kris bargained. Burnet growled under breath. "Alright I'll tell you but, you must not tell a soul! No one is allowed to know my name." Brunet hissed as she took the photo which quickly changed into a laugh as Anthony moved his hand down the side of Alexia's bodied. Brunet walked over to Kris, who sat with her legs apart, and sat down. "Come here." She said, while grabbing Brunet around the middle and placed her back against her chest. "So? What's your real name?" She asked. Brunet shifted uncomfortably and finally looked up. "It's Jonah." She said with a smile. "Jonah? It's a very strong yet beautiful name." Kris said. "Thanks." Jonah replied. Kris was slowly inching her face towards her. Jonah does the same thing and right as their lips brushed Alexia gave Anthony a slap with a VERY loud 'THWACK!' Jonah dropped her head on Kris' chest as she placed her chin on the top of her head and wrapped her arms around Jonah's stomach. "OW! What was that for?" Anthony whined. "Shh! Look." Alexia said pointing toward Jonah and Kris. "Looks like your 'angel of Kansas' found her soul mate. And it's not you." "Unfortunately, my dear sister, they won't last." Anthony said. Jonah heard this and acted like she just woke up. "Ah, good morning dearest Brunet. Did you sleep comfortably? Did she touch you anywhere she shouldn't have?" Anthony asked. "Answer to the first question, yes. Answer to the second question, no." She told him giving him her iciest glare. "Let me make this clear to you Anthony. You so much as ask your sister for info on our relationship, and this 'angel' will become a 'demon.' Am I clear?" She snapped. "Yes but, what relationship are you talking about?" He asked. "Ours." Kris said. "Good morning, my bunny."Kris said. "Good morning, my dragon." Jonah said with a smile in her eyes. "What happened?" Dad asked jolting upright. We just laughed. "Nothing Dad the storms calmed down a little bit." Jonah told him. "I have a question that's very serious, is momma fully awake?" Jonah added. "Hang on. Let me wake her up." Dad said waking up Mom. "What? What's the matter?" Mom asked. "Brunet has an important question to ask." Dad told her. "What? Oh yes Brunet? What is it?" Mom asked turning her attention to her. "I like living with you the most, I have the most fun here and I love you guys the most. So, if you would please, May I be your daughter?" Jonah asked. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Kris of course, she knew one of the reasons why she wanted to be their daughter. "YES!" Mom shrieked, while the family gave her a great huge group bear hug. Kris managed to avoid being pulled into the hug of death. Though, Jonah was glaring at her for doing so. She gave a low chuckle. When they pulled apart from each other and saw that Jonah was nearly deflated, they heard the howling wind slow down to a gentle breeze. Jonah quickly reached the stairs first and flew up them with Kris right behind her followed by Anthony. "Brunet. Why do you want to be in our family?" Anthony asked. "Because I like this family above all the rest of Olathe, and I really want to be yours and Alexia's sister." She told him. "Plus, I'm tired of constantly moving from house to house and people fighting over whose turn it is to have me." She told him. "It's not because now that you are my sister I can't date you?" He asked. "Well, see that was already not a possibility because she has someone and it's obviously NOT you." Kris said lacing her fingers through Jonah's. She gave her hand a light squeez and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Right well seeing how you've only known her for a few hours and I've known for a few years, I think your relationship won't last. Plus, she's a girl and you're a girl, it's not right." Anthony growled. "That's why nobody cares what you think. You're always wrong." Jonah snapped at him. Anthony took a step towards her, ready to slap her face, only to be stopped by Kris who held his wrist and had moved Jonah safely behind him. "You ever try to hit her again and YOU will be the one with a red face." Kris threatened. "Not if YOU aren't here. I dare you to hit me. You'll be sent back Michigan faster than you can even get over your anger." Anthony retorted. "He wasn't talking about him hurting you." Jonah said walking up to Anthony, slightly annoyed that Kris defended her but also very happy. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Jonah drew back her hand and smiled when she made contact with his face. "OW!" Was heard from down in the basement and right then Alexia walked up in front of them on the stairs. "Oops. I didn't mean to hit him hard enough that Alexia felt it." Jonah said aloud. "Brunet, did you just slap my brother?" Alexia asked from the stairway. Jonah went over to the stairs with Kris right behind her. "Yeah I did. Here let me help." She said grabbing some stuff from Alexia's over filled arms. "Thanks and wow that was some slap. I could feel it. I didn't know that was even possible." She said while placing the rest of her stuff on the kitchen table. "Yeah me neither. Though he deserved that slap, hopefully it knocked him off of his, 'I'm better than anyone here' egotistical horse." Jonah said after dropping her pile next to Alexia's. Kris walked behind Jonah and gave her a hug. Jonah jumped a little which earned her a laugh.

Upstairs as Anthony went through the mess in his room looking for something important to him, the thought occurred to him that if she loved Kris as much as she said she did, then she'd be a fool to reject him. The slap mark still visible on unhealthy pale skin stung at the thought of his plan to steal her love.

After hours of heavy duty cleaning the family sat down in the now clutter free living room, that was going to be turned into a campground for the teenagers, enjoying an order of pizza and watching a movie. The parents and soon realized the newly created relationship between Jonah and Kris and celebrated their new daughter's first girlfriend, very more accepting than their son. Though they made the rules very clear that there was to be nothing further then making out. Those rules were met with no objections or complaints. Jonah and Kris weren't sitting together as a normal couple would have done. Instead they were sitting with Alexia in between them talking about going out to the park tomorrow to check on things there. "Well, I just hope that Milk and Oreo are ok all by themselves." Jonah said for the umpteenth time. "Relax Brunet; I'm sure they're fine." Alexia said.

When the movie ended and dinner was cleared away Jonah's train of thought was interrupted by a chorus of loud MEOWs. "It's them!" She shouted as she bounded over to the porch door. She threw it open and looked down to see a dark grey and white cat sitting next to a black and white cat. They both sat there patiently waiting. Jonah dropped to her knees and the cats jumped on her, rubbing their heads on hers and purring. The black and white one looked up to see Kris standing in the door way smiling. The cat jumped out of Jonah's arms and went up to her. "Hello there." Kris said. She knelt down and let the cat sniff her hand. After checking the hand and smelling Jonahs sent on her, he put his front paws on the hand and looked into her eyes. Kris felt almost as if the cat was talking to her. "He's telling you something." Jonah told him. "Yeah I noticed. I think he's warning me." Kris said, breaking the gaze she had with Oreo, and looked at her and smiled. "Though he doesn't need too, I promise to never hurt you." Jonah smile, "You don't have to tell me that." She said. There was a pat on her shoulder. Jonah looked to see milk close to her face, 'but he has to tell us' was read in his eyes. "Ok, but you guys are like over protective brothers you that right?" She asked. As a response both Milk and Oreo purred, the noise was like a laughing engine. Kris laughed a little at how human like the cats were. "Yeah I know. I laughed after a few days of talking with them. Though they really are like brothers too me. They act like they're human; it is amazing how much a little bit goes a long way." She said lost in her thoughts. Kris had moved over to where she was sitting next to her. "Well would they try to stop me if I kissed you?" She asked. "Yeah they would. They stopped Anthony when he tried a few months ago." She told him. "That little twerp, they probably knew I was coming and saved you." Kris said with a smirk. Jonah was looking into the empty space. Kris took this opportunity to place her hand on Brunet's. She blinked when Kris' warm hand was on her cold one. "Sheesh, are your fingers always this cold?" She asked. "Yup." Jonah said as Kris took her hand in both of hers. She turned to face her and got lost in her mesmerizing stare. Their lips almost met when, Alexia walked in saying, "Hey guys, you need to put your sleeping stuff out." She looked at them and finally realized what she interrupted. "Um, never mind." She said and then walked right out the door. "Well we better go put our stuff out. Who knows what Anthony would put in yours if we didn't, eh?" Jonah said while getting up. She grabbed a can of wet cat food and emptied it out on a plate then placed it on the floor. She got up and turned around to come face to face with Kris. She backed up to the cabinet and Kris followed her to where there was less than an inch of space. Her breath was brushing Brunet's lips when Anthony bursts in. "Get out!" Jonah snapped. Anthony just stood there. Jonah rolled her eyes and walked over to the annoying thing, her hands in a fist. "Did you decide to kiss me instead?" he asked. "No!" She yelled as she let her fist make contact with his jaw. She shut the door and locked it. Kris came over and hugged her from behind. "You really like hugging from behind, don't you?" She asked. "No. It's just the way you're turned around." She said while turning her to face her, "I much prefer this direction." Jonah giggled and laid her head on her shoulder. "Now nobody can disturb us." She said with a sigh. "Yup, so what now?" Kris asked. Jonah looked up, a special spark in her eyes. She grabbed her hands and dragged her out the door. They went around front and poked her head in the door. "Hey Alexia, come on! Tonight is the night!" She whispered her yell. "What! It's tonight?" She asked getting her tenni shoes. "Yeah. Come on, we got to go!" Jonah said while dragging Kris with once again out into the night onto the other side of the street and waited in the shadows for Alexia. When she came out, and saw Jonah waving her down, she ran across the street holding three backpacks. "What are these for?" Kris asked a little nervous while putting on her backpack. "We are going to actually be camping tonight." Jonah told her while putting on hers. "Yeah. Hey, does she know what tonight is?" Alexia asked after lazily slinging it over one shoulder. "No. I want to surprise her." Jonah replied. Alexia nodded. Jonah took Kris's right hand and started running while Alexia brought up the rear.

When they reached the park, they approached the tree that Jonah use to call home. "What are we doing here? Wont we get in trouble camping out here without permission?" Kris asked. "No, we do this after every storm." Alexia told her while pulling out a sleeping bag and a flashlight. Kris watched in astonishment and her girlfriend did the same thing. "You might want to pull yours out as well." Jonah said without looking up. She threw up the backpack and it landed on a naturally made tree hook. She took Alexia's and walked over to the other tree and threw it up as well. "You got your stuff out yet?" Jonah asked as Alexia took her stuff up the hill behind the two trees. "Yeah..." Kris said while handing over the backpack. "Cool. Just follow Alexia and I'll be up in a minute." Jonah said. "Jonah! Hurry it's already started." Alexia called. "Kay!" She replied. "I thought I was the only one who knew your real name." Kris said. "You're the second person. She was the first person I ever met so I trust her as much as I trust you." Jonah told her. "Besides I told her just today. I told her when she woke up before she slapped the Annoying thing." She added. "Oh. Well I guess I'll see you up the hill." She said while walking up. Jonah turned and looked at her. Then looked up to the top to see her stuff was still there. But she still went up to do a check. At the top of the tree she looked down at the soccer fields below her to be met with a sea of blinking yellow lights. She checked her stuff and everything was still there so she walked out on the limb and it dropped to the ground under her light weight. When she jumped off she stumbled and was caught from falling by Kris. "Thanks." Jonah said. Kris kept her pressed to her body and looked down into her green eyes as she looked into hers, almost white tinged, blue eyes. With nothing stopping them, they let their lips meet for the first time in an explosion of newly found emotions for the both of them. They could see the light from the fireflies from under their closed eyes rise up around them as they thought of nothing other than each other as they knew they were meant to be together. "I love you." Kris whispered as they broke to breath. "I love you too." Jonah whispered back. They walked hand in hand over to Alexia, who had the biggest smile ever. "What?" Jonah asked. "I managed to get a picture. Before you try to break anything at least look at it?" She asked. "Fine." Jonah growled. When Alexia showed her the picture and she passed it over for Kris to see, it looked amazing. Jonah gave a small laugh at a sudden realization. "What?" Alexia asked. "You can't see us. See? There's a tree in the way." She said pointing at the tree. "Aw man! I was hoping to get you guys lip locked." Alexia whined. Jonah and Kris blushed a little bit. "Oh well. It's still a great pic." Alexia commented. "Yeah it is." Kris said glad to be off the topic.

Back to present time.

Brunet had woken up, unfortunately. "I guess I'm gonna have to wait another day to join you Kris." She said to the air. Her breath was visible in the air and as she watched it go she thought she had seen her. She jumped off the slide and ran over to where she "was". She stood there in sorrow. "Brunet!" The one voice that pissed her off the most called. "Go away Anthony! You've done enough damage to me! Just leave me alone!" She screamed running off into the surrounding brush. Anthony sat a basket from Alexia that he was delivering for her. "Why does he have to bother me?" She asked aloud as she punched the nearby tree. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?' She thought. The phone that Alexia had given to her had gone signaling a text. Brunet pulled it out of her pocket and slid open the phone. "Did you get the food that I sent?" Alexia asked. "Yeah. But why did you have to send him?" She replied. "I didn't mean to its just I was in a rush and he has today off. It's something special so please go get it." Alexia told her. "Alright I'm on my way." She replied. Once it said that the message was sent, she closed the phone and stuck it in her pocket. She made her way through the brush back to the park and found the basket just sitting there. Being cautious she grabbed a stick and opened the top with it to see a small cake and her usual two pieces of food to get her through the day. "Ok why the cake?" She asked the thin air. 'It's your birthday.' Whispered through the air. She turned her head every which way. Hoping to find the source of the voice. "Oh." She said aloud. She then slowly ate the two other pieces of food and saved the cake for someone else. She walked around the busy town full of Christmas shoppers, all of who said happy birthday when they saw her. She would put up a fake smile and said thanks. She walked until she reached the sprint theater. She saw Alexia among the workers who are diligently trying to properly decorate the place for the Trancyberian Orchestra. "Hello Brunet. Would you like me to go get Alexia for you?" The guard asked. She shook her head and held out the basket. "Oh. Ok I'll be sure she gets it myself." He said. "Thank you." She whispered. The guard looked flushed that she had actually spoken to him. The sun was starting to set and the snow was falling again. "Would you like a ride Brunet?" The guard asked. "No thank you." She whispered, and she walked away in the piling snow. The sun had completely set behind the clouds and the weather is turning for the worst. She barely made back onto the slide at the park. "Looks like tonight's the night Kris. I'll hopefully join you tonight." She mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep.

Three years ago.

It's summer and Kris and Jonah never once had a real problem in their relationship. Sure they had a few fights but it's normal in a real relationship. But they are still in love and Anthony grew really insane over the year. Alexia is one of the most popular girls in school. Though she is the total opposite of the other popular ones. Jonah had changed her hair color and Kris looked pretty much the same. Though she has a lot more "hidden" strength, that's for sure. Throughout their junior year the trio picked up a new hobby Alexia's is wear more Lolita type clothing. Jonahs is that she has become a master black belt in martiel arts. Kris picked up fencing and she now is practicing with two katana type swords.

The three of them are at the park on a cool summer night sitting in the hammocks that they had put up in the two trees at the park. Kris and Jonah share one while Alexia's hanging in the other tree already asleep. Jonah looks at Kris and gives her a light kiss. "What was that for?" She asked. "Nothing really. I noticed we hadn't kissed in a while so I kissed you." She said with a small smile. Kris moved to where she's leaning on her side looking at her. "Well then I guess I need to return the favor." She said leaning in. Their lips met and it still feels like their first kiss. Like they are the only ones in the world that matter. It was starting to get a little steamy when a light shone up blinding them. "Ah! What the hell?" Jonah said looking through the light to see the persons face. "Anthony! Get outta here!" She yelled at him. "I'll handle this." Kris said starting to get up. "No, he's just doing this to be the annoying thing that he is. I'll just close the blinds." She said lightly grabbing her arm. "Fine but he starts to come up here I get to kick his ass." Kris said. "Deal. Though please save some for me to kick?" She asked. "Alright." Kris said. Jonah smiled and then reached over to the branch above their heads and untied a rope. A huge black curtain fell down and reached the grassy floor. The couple welcomed the darkness as they settled into a comfortable sleep.

They didn't wake up until Alexia walked across and shook the hammock, violently. Jonah gave a very loud squeak waking everything within half a mile. "Well, good morning too you too." Kris said. "Yeah no kidding. I think I found our alarm clock." Alexia said. "Hey Jonah," Kris said getting her attention, "You can let go now. There's no danger, and I don't think you want to buy me a new shirt." He joked. Jonah, being calmed by her words, let go of her shirt and hugged her childishly. "Good night." She said. Kris laughed as she got up freeing from her grasp. Jonah gave whine in protest but all Kris did was laugh and give her a small kiss. "Better?" She asked. "A little, I'm still gonna sleep though." She replied. "You can't." Alexia told her. "Oh?" Jonah asked, challenging the challenge. "Remember why we had this first camp out?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I try not to think about that." She told her. "Yeah well we can't stop it. Just like, HE can't stop us from loving each other." Kris told her. "Ok, ok, I'm up." Jonah said in defeat. "I'm surprised at how fast the time went. It's rather sad that I was only able to stay for one school year." Kris said. "Yeah, it truly is." Jonah mumbled. She looked to the ground and then jumped. "Jonah! Don't do that! You know it freaks the hell out of me when you do it." Kris said. "Yeah and she really looked like she wanted the branch to be a building ledge." Alexia commented. "Don't say that." Kris said firmly. "Ok. But I know you saw that too." Alexia said as she climbs down. Kris looked around for a moment and felt lonely. 'I'm gonna have to get use to this feeling.' She thought to herself. She then climbed down and walked out from behind the curtain. "Hello Kris." Anthony said. He was holding a gun under Kris' chin. "What do you want?" Jonah cried. She had been tied and knocked to the floor along with Alexia. "What I want, dearest angel, is for you to love me, and ONLY love me!" He yelled at her. Jonah looked at the floor; she was hiding her tears from his sight. She took up karate to try and prevent this sort of thing. She never thought that she would be the cause even though it had nagged at her in the back of her head throughout their relationship. "Please?" She whispered. "Please! Just let her go!" She yelled out. "No! I won't let her go until you swear your love to me! If you don't, I'll kill her. What you've been doing is wrong! Women are supposed to love men, not other women! " He raged at her. He had cocked the gun to prove that he's serious. "Why Anthony? Why can't you see what you're doing to her? You want her to love you, so you're threatening to kill the one she loves? Haven't you seen how she showed her love for you? Whenever someone picked on you, she was there, and she beat the crap outta that person, or the whole gang. That's how she showed you! She loved you like a brother and she protected you!" "SHUT UP! I don't want her to love me like a brother! I want her to love me like a man! I want you to love me like you loved this woman." He told her. "Jonah don't, I don't care if I die. Don't love him." Kris said. "Shut up!" Anthony yelled while punching her in the jaw. "NO! Stop it! Please? Don't hurt her anymore!" She yelled while her loved one fell to the floor. Anthony pointed the gun at her once again while she was on the floor. "You have ten seconds before I pull the trigger." He said calmly. It was like killing Kris was no big deal. To him Kris was just something in the way to something he wanted. That he will remove either way. "Don't Jonah. I'm not worth it." Kris said calmly. "Ten." Anthony said and he pulled the trigger.

Jonahs cries were heard mixed with the gun shot as it echoed all the way across town. Jonah stared at the lifeless body of her one, true love. "You monster!" She screeched. Anthony then turned to her. "It doesn't matter! I was going to kill her anyways. I don't want you to love anyone other than me." Anthony said with a smirk. Jonah could feel her rage pumping through her muscles; she could only stare at Kris' body through tears as her sight started to turn red with hate. She tore her gaze away to glower at the murder in front of her. With her rage and new strength; she tore the ropes binding her hands and feet. She jumped up and grabbed him around the throat. "Jonah! No! Don't kill him!" Alexia shouted. She let go of his throat and threw a round house kick making contact with his jaw full on. She then strikes his stomach with enough force to send him back a few feet. When he stopped skidding in the rocks she kicked him multiple times over and over again in the stomach and the face and between the legs. She had let out all of her anger and was still beating on him when the cops showed up. It took four cops holding her back to stop her. She hadn't cried once she started pounding on Anthony, she only saw red whenever she looked at him.

After the ambulance had taken Anthony away had her anger truly disappear, all she felt was being numb, alone, and depressed. Alexia had walked up to with a blanket. After sitting there for a moment in silence Jonah cried. Alexia wrapped her in a hug and rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry." Was all that was said, just once, that could comfort the poor girl. A cop came over to them and told them that their parents were on their way. "Thank you." Jonah whispered. It was then that she decided that she would say nothing to anyone else, except for Alexia or anyone of her choice. When Mom and Dad arrived they ran over to the girls, who were sitting on the swings, and Mom wrapped both of her daughters in a hug that made them feel safe. It was a mother's hug that was needed desperately. "What happened?" Mom asked. "Mom, can we talk about this later?" Alexia asked. Mom looked between her daughters and pieced the puzzle together. She actually didn't figure it out until Jonah raised her hands that had the murder's blood on them. Mom gasped, and Dad looked down in shame. "Oh Hunny," Was all Mom said while entrapping her daughters in another hug. "Come on, let's go home." Dad said. You can hear the disappointment in his voice. He favored Anthony, he was his only son, and he let him down. "My son…a killer?" He asked aloud. "Yes, he is." Alexia said after looking at Jonah. "You're turning mute? Aren't you?" She asked the shaking girl. Jonah nodded her head. "Now please don't try anything? Promise?" She asked. Jonah looked her in the eyes and all Alexia could read was what she feared. "Promise me. Please, just promise me? I don't want to lose another friend." She begged in a whisper. Jonah looked down and then looked back up. She nodded and there was determination burning in her eyes. They also said that she will talk to her later that night. "I'm the only one you'll talk too, huh?" She asked. Jonah nodded slightly. Alexia gave an exasperated sigh. "This seems almost like a twisted, fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet." She said. Jonah nodded her response and remained still the rest of the way home.

Seven months later.

Jonah sat in her hammock in the park. After her eighteenth birthday, she packed up her belongings in the middle of the night and left a note with Alexia saying that she had moved to the hammock in the tree. That was two months ago and she hadn't left that spot since she got there. She just sat there almost soulless, crying silent tears. "She just sits there. She hasn't moved or talked to me since she got there." Alexia said worried that her friend is dying. "Don't worry, she's just thinking about the past and having a conversation with, him, spiritually." Said a wise woman, who is Jonah's grandmother. "Thank you Ms. Mimi. I just hope that she'll talk to me soon." Alexia said. The bags under her eyes showed just how much worrying she did. "How much sleep have you had since she left your house?" Mimi asked. "Huh? Oh, not a lot. I'm mainly busy worrying about her and the finals." She told her. "Well, the finals and she can wait a few hours, you get some sleep and I'll stay here and watch over her." Mimi told her. "But," "No buts. I may not be related to you in anyway, though I am her grandmother and since she is your adopted sister I'm therefore your grandmother as well and I know when my grandchildren need sleep." Mimi interrupted. "Ok, please call me if she needs anything or maybe asks for me?" She asked. "Of course Alexia, now go home and get some sleep." Mimi promised. "Yes grandma." Alexia said as she got up and went to her teal truck. "Jonah? How long are you going to make me wait for a hug from my only real grand-daughter?" Mimi asked. Jonah's eyes had a look of joy that had been missing for the last seven months. The girl climbed down the tree and ran to her grandmother embracing her in a tight hug. "Easy, you don't want to deflate me do you?" Mimi asked. "No. That would be bad." She said in just above a whisper. "I'm going to stay here until I die. I will always return here." She told her grandmother. "I know. Just please, tomorrow, talk to your sister?" Mimi asked. Jonah nodded. "Alright, back up with you. I have to head home and tell grandpa how you are. Your trial was in the news nationally. You would make a great lawyer." Mimi told her. Jonah stopped with her hand on the branch and turned her head to look at her grandma, and gave her, her last smile ever.


End file.
